1. Technical Field
The present application is related to method for management of a terminal device, and especially to a method for updating parameters of customer premises equipment (CPE).
2. Description of Related Art
Customer premises equipments (CPE) often store configuration files that comprise parameters related to the operation of the CPE. These parameters can be updated through the Internet. In such a case, the CPE receives the parameters, individually compares details of the parameters to those previously stored in the CPE, and updates the parameters as needed. The comparison and update processes are time-consuming and inefficient.